nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Prelude in Violet
Prelude in Violet is a storyline created by DeadRaiser and is a remake of the Remember When... storyline. The storyline is a reimagining of the main Aether storyline, taking place following the events of Ascension, thus largely ignoring the story from the rest of Black Ops, Black Ops II, Black Ops III, and Black Ops 4. After repairing the Casimir Mechanism, Richtofen and his companions find themselves being sent on a crash course back towards the Second World War, which never ended due to the zombie outbreak. During their travels, tensions rise over Richtofen's maniacal plans, bonds and faith are tested, and an outside force meddles in putting the four characters on the right path to end the apocalypse while /Samantha Maxis/ relentlessly hunts them down. Overview Prelude in Violet is a complete reimagining of the Aether storyline following the events of Ascension. Unlike the canon storyline, Lovecraftian horror and mythological influences are kept to a minimum, instead opting to be told from a more grounded perspective. Supernatural horror remains at the forefront, however, and is greatly expanded on through events, easter eggs, or new enemies. The storyline's design is heavily inspired by the maps of the World at War and Black Ops era, being more claustrophobic, eerie, and challenging. As such, many of the gameplay elements introduced post-''Black Ops'' do not make an appearance, most notably buildables, GobbleGums, and specialist weapons. Despite this, the Der Wunderfizz, some wonder weapons, and several characters are integrated into the storyline. The general size of the maps varies with some being incredibly large (Atlas for example) while others (like Fall Weiss) are rather small. Maps Schule für die Untoten Schule für die Untoten is the first map in the storyline. Set in Cologne, Germany, Richtofen and his companions are sent back in time after repairing a Russian-captured teleporter. Finding themselves in a previously unknown school turned /Group 935/ facility, they work to revive the Giant while their already fragile bonds begin to fracture at new revelations. Many staple elements, such as Pack-a-Punch, make their return while new features include six new perks, Anti Power-Ups, and the /Perk-o-lator/. ---- Phoenix Down Phoenix Down is planned to be second map in Prelude in Violet. The map is to be set in London. ---- The Lost Leviathan The Lost Leviathan is anticipated to be the third map of the storyline. ---- Kirche der Verrückt Kirche der Verrückt is slated to be the fourth map featured and a remake of Wahnsinnig der Kirche. ---- Fall Weiss Fall Weiss is expected to be the fifth map in the storyline. It will be a remake of the map Krankenhaus aus Verdammten from Remember When.... ---- War Plan Black War Plan Black will be the sixth map of Prelude in Violet. ---- Atlas Atlas is planned to be the seventh map in the storyline. ---- Machinations Machinations is anticipated to be the eighth map in Prelude in Violet. ---- Circle of Nine Circle of Nine is slated to be the ninth map released for Prelude in Violet. It is anticipated to be a partial remake of Luogo Profano. ---- Abyss Descending Abyss Descending will be released as the tenth map in the storyline. ---- Licht der Nacht Licht der Nacht is the planned penultimate map for Prelude in Violet. ---- Damned Damned is the unreleased final map in the Prelude in Violet storyline. Weapons The weapons of Prelude in Violet consist of a mix of Second World War and Cold War era weapons, providing a healthy diversity in weapon selection and gunplay. As an homage to World at War and Black Ops, many of the weapons that appear in the storyline have previously appeared in their respective games. These include, but are not limited to: the FG 42, the StG 44, the M1 Garand, and the HK21. In addition to the returning weapons, numerous new weapons have been included to expand the roster of weapons further, allowing players to find what suits their play style best. Perks Perk-a-Colas return in the storyline, behaving in near identical fashion to their original Aether counterparts. Most of the core perks, such as Juggernog and Speed Cola, are present but many perks introduced post-''Black Ops'' do not appear. Some perks have had their effects adjusted to allow for more utility within the new maps and to give players more freedom in developing a perk loadout. Prelude in Violet also introduces six new perks: Amm-O-Matic, Tufbrew, Lead Belly, Raven's Eye, Downer's Delight, and Dying Wish. Utilities TBA... Achievements Prelude in Violet Prelude in Violet Prelude in Violet